


Nessian Cooking Fic

by Astronautrabbit



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautrabbit/pseuds/Astronautrabbit
Summary: Nesta wants to cook something to make up for the fact that she didn't when they accepted the mating bond, but she ends up needed his help because she has no idea to cook.





	Nessian Cooking Fic

Nesta never thought that making curry would be so hard. Yet here she was, struggling with the simple task of steaming rice.

It had been two weeks since she had felt the mating bond with Cassian and despite them hardly ever being separated, day and night, she still thought that she needed to do more to show her feelings. When her sister had told her that it was custom to give the male food she had instantly started fantasising about making a perfect dinner for him. What she did not expect was to be standing in the middle of a kitchen with no idea of what the hell she was doing.

It would only be an hour until Cassian came back from his three-day trip to the Illyrian war camp. He and Azriel were setting about creating more order and stopping the violence toward the females there, which had proven harder than they anticipated. The male had been reluctant to leave his mate behind so soon but she ensured him that it would be fine. Nesta had scoffed when she heard about the how territorial they were, but now she completely understood.

Unfortunately, she did not understand the time it would take to cook nearly as well. How long did it take to make a chicken curry? She needed help. And quickly.

She decided to take out all the ingredients she needed first. There was a recipe book she had found which had a simple procedure written down, but Nesta had trouble understanding the measurements and terms. She considered getting Elain or Feyre to help her but dismissed the idea almost instantly. She had to be the one to do this.  
The female was so caught up in trying to decipher the recipe that she did not hear the figure coming up behind her. Only when he wrapped his arms around her from behind did she turn around to see the face she had grown to love staring right up at her.

“Cassian!” She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, savouring his warmth. She didn’t realise how much she missed his hugs until she found herself in the middle of one. His scent overwhelmed her and all she could think about was he’s finally here.

“I missed you so much,” was his reply.

He then walked over to the pantry and started to take out ingredients and put away some that had been taken out unnecessarily. He examined spices and herbs that Nesta wouldn’t have even been able to separate from dirt, and took out a pan. It took a minute for her to realise he was starting to cook the curry for her.

“Since when do you cook?” she asked.

“I have hobbies other than fighting and flying, you know.” 

Nesta fought to avoid gaping at the knowledge. Multiple times he had given her food that was marvellous but she had always assumed it was made by Nuala and Cerridwin. He shook his head slightly, still smiling, as he put away the recipe book.

“I learnt to cook when I first started living in Velaris with the rest of the Inner Circle. They know I cook but we don’t really talk about it much, because it goes against multiple traditions that back then would have been considered to almost be law.” Cassian explained.

She was so astonished that her mate knew how to cook that Nesta almost forgot that she was supposed to be making the meal. It was to be her gift to him, not the other way around, and she couldn’t just let Cassian take over! She told him such, hoping he would just help her out with understanding the recipe and then leave. He had already taken away the surprise aspect of it.

Instead of doing so the male just walked over to her. He then guided her over to the bench top and washed some vegetables.

“We can do it together.”

Nesta relented, the tone of his voice somehow reaching to her in a way no other voice could. She then held the grater he handed to her, positioning it by his instruction, and set to work.

Cassian’s culinary knowledge baffled her. He began talking about the qualities and uses of certain utensils and ingredients, in an effort to teach her.

He took his attention off steaming the rice for a second to see her holding the grater on the side. He tilted it back over to make it upright and guided her hand, which was holding a carrot, up and down the grate.

“You need to learn how to prepare vegetables if you want to ever have a chance at cooking for yourself,” he said.

“Why would I bother if I have a genius chef for a mate?”

He chuckled at the remark and went back to the rice. Soon they put what would be the curry in the pan to finish the meal. Nesta marvelled at how easy it was, having always assumed that cooking was far more completed. It turned out that the actual cooking aspect took less time so soon it was done. She still didn’t know how to make rice or chicken but she supposed she would learn, suddenly enjoying cooking with her mate despite her previous remark.

Eventually Cassian plated the dish, and they sat down at the dining table to eat. It was delicious.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he teased.

She didn’t bother telling him she had accidentally dropped, split, spilt or ruined almost a third of the initial ingredients. 

She was sure she would do better next time.


End file.
